


you shouldnt use a toaster

by sigmaufo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaufo/pseuds/sigmaufo
Summary: im sorry for not posting two days in a row heres two posts in a day
Kudos: 1





	you shouldnt use a toaster

dont fuckin use a toaster just use a pan and some butter. you feel fancy and you can actually see if your toast is getting burnt to a crisp or not.

**Author's Note:**

> penis


End file.
